Love in so many Ways
by ur.azn.otaku
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were bestfriends. The masscre happened and he had to leave. He swore to come back and he did but he had a fiance. will he ever keep his promise of being together? or will it be gone? But like they say, a person may love in so many ways.


**Love in so many ways**

**Ohayoo minna! How r u guys? I hope you're fine. Anywaiiz, this is my first fanfic for this account but I also have other 4 from another account (**uchiha-sasuke-lover**) visit it if u can. Anywaiiz, I hope you'd be happy when you read this story. **

**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura had been childhood best friends. The massacre happened and he left the village. He promised to comeback and he did although, he had a fiancé. Will he ever keep his promise to Sakura? About them being together forever? Or will it be gone? Well, like they always say a person may love in so many ways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Talking

_Thinking_

**Chapter one: Sasuke is back **

"Ehh? Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Mm. U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke." All three nodded and said his name emphasizing each syllable of it.

"_so his back huh?"_

Because of the said name, memories flooded and flashed in her mind, causing her to remember her past with him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" a five-year-old Sakura shouted at a chicken haired boy, same age as her named Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're really slow you know that?"

"Stop it. It's not like I am bad at everything…" Sakura pouted and that caused Sasuke to smile at her. "you're right. You're good at something" Sakura nodded, anime style. "at being cute" Instead of nodding once again she blushed. Sasuke noticed this and his lips formed a smirk.

"ehhhh? Look who's blushing now?"

"S-stop it." Sakura turned her back at Sasuke and crossed her arms, as if she's angry at him. "Gomenasai, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and faced him again. She nodded and said "Apology Accepted, Sasuke-kun!" as she smiled and messed his hair.

"Sakura, How many times di i have to tell you not to do that anymore?" Sakura stuck her tongue at him and did the peace sign , cutely. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and said his 'hn' and started walking although he stopped. He grabbed her hand and tugged it.

"come on Sakura. We're going to be late if we don't." And they started walking while Sakura nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Nani?"

"Promise me something"

"Hn?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave my side and no matter what when I have problems you'll always be there ne?"

"Aa. I promise." Sasuke nodded.

"Good to know." she smiled at him.

* * *

Everything was going great and everyone was happy then…

"Ding dong" the sound of the door bell woke the whole Haruno house and Sakura's mother went to the door to get it with Sakura following behind her.

"_Who would be out this late at night?__" Haruno-san thought. _

She unlocked the door and when she opened it a surprise waited for her and her daughter. Both of their eyes widened and both were speechless because outside their doorsteps were Sasuke and an Anbu named Hatake Kakashi.

It's not that both of those guys standing there surprised them but the fact that Sasuke had blood all over him, he's eyes were red because of continuous crying and they felt so empty and blank as if he was dead. Sakura looked at Sasuke and she felt that one touch will break him into pieces.

"w-what's wrong with Sasuke-kun Hatake-san?" Sakura looked up to Kakashi but he just looked down, not knowing how to explain what happened to Sasuke to the poor girl, who was close to crying. Haruno-san kneeled down and faced Sakura.

"Dear could you please help Sasuke clean up and change his clothes? Tell him where the bathroom is ne?" Sakura was so unsure of what to say so she just nodded as her response then, she started walking while Sasuke just followed her.

"come in Kakashi-san and let's talk about what happened." She heard her mother tell Kakashi.

Both children went up the stairs and turned right then went in the bathroom. Sakura took some towels out while Sasuke only stood there. She wet one towel and wiped the blood out of Sasuke's face, which she handled with care and gentleness because at that time he looked so fragile.

Silence engulfed them both and the cherry blossom couldn't stand it any longer. " Sasuke-kun? W-why? W-why?" she started crying. "w-why? W-why won't you say something? Why won't you say I'm cute? Or say that I'm so slow? W-why? J-just say something! A-anything!" Sakura fell to her knees and dropped the towel on the floor while she tugged Sasuke's shirt, continuously crying.

Sakura's mother heard her daughter and the commotion then quickly came running in the bathroom and saw her daughter, crying. She walked up to her and kneeled on the floor as well. "Sakura dear, why don't you go to your bedroom, change to your sleeping clothes and I'll help Sasuke clean up here. Ne?" Sakura just nodded leaving the room looking down.

That night (really early morning) Sakura's mother explained to Sakura that Sasuke saw his mother and father getting killed in front of his very own eyes. Not only that, his brother was the one who killed them. Sakura was shocked and speechless. She treated Sasuke's brother (Itachi) like her own but never a killer.

Through the night, Sasuke cried, it was the very first time he did. He never cried this much before, although he did not weep like a 5-year-old would, tears just kept falling from his eyes. Sakura also cried so much and her mother felt sorry for both of them. Even though Sakura didn't loose anyone, she treated Sasuke's parents as her second ones and also right now, she's loosing her best friend, he isn't himself.

Haruno-san tucked them both in Sakura's bed and turned off the lights and before closing the door she looked at both of them. Sakura looked at Sasuke and grabbed his hand gently. They both closed their eyes and in each one, a teardrop fell.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll share your problems like you do to me. I'll always will." Sakura whispered. "Arigatoo Sakura." was Sasuke's very first words since the massacre happened and since he went into the Haruno household. They both held each others hand as they slept and that was enough for Sasuke to fell that he isnt alone and he still had his cherry blossom by his side.

* * *

Although, everything didn't stop there, Sasuke had to leave the village after some moths after the 'massacre'.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura shouted his name again and again, trailing her were her mother and Kakashi. She was running behind a moving car and luckily the driver saw her and came to a halt. A man rolled the car window down and saw a pink haired girl standing there, catching her breath.

"P-please… please let me talk to Sasuke-kun! Please?" she pleaded, bowing. The man saw tears streaming down from her eyes and nodded.

Sasuke got out of the car and told Sakura to follow him and they both walked to their favorite/secret place. This place had a little lake/pond; it was very spacious with green grass growing perfectly but they liked it the best because of the cherry blossom trees that blooms so pretty during spring.

It was the right season and both could see cherry blossoms blooming and swaying with the wind and both of them stared at each other with frown on their faces.

"Sasuke-kun? W-why? W-why? You said you wouldn't leave my side. You said you'll always be there. You promised!" tears were falling down Sakura's eyes. She dropped down on her knees and hands were covering her eyes.

"Sakura I know I promised but" he looked down. "I feel like I need to spend some time away because of **that.**" Sasuke sat next to her. "you understand right?" Sakura removed her hands from her face and looked at Sasuke, her eyes were red.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun. I-I really didn't mean to be so…so selfish…" she said as she hugged Sasuke. "I-I just couldn't stand you far away me." She cried on his shirt while he patted her back to calm her.

"I know. I know you are." Sasuke said softly. Sakura pulled form the hug and wiped her tears and they both stood up. "come back okay?" Sakura messed his hair and Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair "I promise. Also, I'll always be in your heart. And when I come back we will be **together forever**."

Sasuke gently pecked Sakura's lips, kissing her. "I'd like you to have my first kiss before some fan girl steals it away." Sasuke said, a little blush creep up on his cheeks so did Sakura. They were both quiet until Sakura did something unexpected. She tip toed and pecked Sasuke's lips, kissing him.

Sakura was beet red but she managed to say something. "M-my f-first k-kiss is y-yours t-too b-before s-someone s-steals i-it f-from m-me" Sakura shuttered while Sasuke just nodded as his response and then he grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go Sakura or I'll be late for the flight."

While they were walking back Sakura's mind was filled with her thoughts. "Every time we walked, we either both going to school, to the park or somewhere but the difference this time is that he's getting there without me."

After she snapped out of her thoughts, they were both already standing beside the car. Before Sasuke went in the car, he faced her and held her hands. "Sakura, my heart is always yours and yours is mine whether you, me or anyone like it or not." Sakura nodded in response.

Both of them let go of each others hand and Sasuke went in the car and he rolled the window car down.

"Sakura take care ne?" Sakura nodded and new tears started to come down from her eyes. "stop crying, I told you I don't like seeing you cry." Sakura wiped her tears away and nodded. Sasuke gave a nod to the man inside the car and the man told the driver to go then the car started to go and Sakura followed it.

"Sakura! Aishiteru!" Sasuke's head pop out of the car window and waved at Sakura, her mother and Kakashi. " I love you too! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and waved until the car cannot be seen.

* * *

"Sakua?" Ino said.

"Sakura?!" Ten-ten said.

"Earth to Sakura?" Hinata said.

"Sakura!" this caught Sakura's attention and caused her to snap back to reality.

"eh? What?"

"look that's him." They said to her. She looked at the door and saw a taller chicken haired boy from her past, having his bag across his shoulder. She could also hear the sounds of squealing fan girls from behind her.

"_Yup. He is really back." Sakura thought. "Though I want to know why he hasn't answered my e-mails for the past 2 years." "He has always answered them until 2 years ago." "But for now, **Sasuke is back**."_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next chapter: the forgotten promise (preview –may change the wordings later on- )**

"**Sasuke-kun. Welcome back." **

"**oh. Sakura." He nodded then a girl came running to him and linked hands with him.**

"**Sasuke-kun?" the red haired girl said. **

"**oh. Sakura this is Sayu, my fiancé. Sayu this is Sakura, my childhood bestfriend."**

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please review. Thanks. I would really appreciate it if you review. Please wait for the second chapter. **


End file.
